


Eternity

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a moment can last for an eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

They are shrouded in near silence; the muted ticking of the clock is the only sound that can be heard.

Yunho shifts, restless and unable to sleep. Staring up at the ceiling, he decides to sit up and read.

Carefully, slowly, he moves his body, doing his best to not jar the beautiful man sleeping next to him.

His other half. His best friend. His Jaejoong.

Yunho manages to rest his back against the headboard, but before he can pick up his book, Jaejoong turns over, his face turned towards his lover, unspoken discomfort marring his sleeping face.

He moves forward in his sleep, closer and closer, until he finally reaches Yunho’s lap.

There he rests, with a peaceful smile on his face, all trace of his previous discomfort vanished.

Yunho smiles, and hugs him closer.

Tomorrow, they would have to face their responsibilities as leaders of TVXQ and JYJ respectively.

But tonight, just for tonight, they were Yunho and Jaejoong, and they were together. It was enough. 

People spend eternities looking for such moments. But when they are found, each moment can last for an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: My first true 'drabble'. Heavily inspired by a beautiful PS picture by the brilliant Ran.


End file.
